Underground or Subway?
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Alfred y Arthur buscaran un transporte para llegar lo antes posible a casa del inglés, y es este mismo quien propone el emblemático tube. Pero, al americano se le antoja hacer más que solo sentarse y dormir. Yaoi hard, lemon


Hola! Después de tanto tiempo regreso con una historia -yaoi, sí ._.- que nació después de leerme varios artículos del Underground o como cotidianamente se le dicen en Inglaterra,_tube_. Subway es un termino puramente americano, y de ahí la idea... xD

Yeah, me refiero al sub, o metro xD

Sin más, les dejo. Y por favor, no se olviden de revisar, ahora necesito practicar mucho mi redacción n_n

**Underground or Subway?**

_Pareja: UsUk_

_Lemon, yaoi_

Entre tropiezos, jaloneos y besos de paloma, corrimos hacía la salida del enorme edificio. Antes de salir, Alfred replegó mi cuerpo a una esquina del pasillo, jalaba mi traje, aflojando mi corbata para así besar mi cuello y acariciar mi espalda, provocándome fuertes escalofríos,

-Stop it…-le pedí sonriendo altaneramente, después de cortar sus lascivos besos para poder respirar, mientras lo separaba anteponiendo mis manos a su pecho.

-I can't…-susurró él a mi cuello.

Estuvimos besándonos otros cinco minutos más, hasta que notamos que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Si no queríamos ser molestados teníamos que irnos antes que los demás países de la G8 llegaran a la sala de juntas. Buena idea la de Alfred de ir por algo rápido a la cafetería y regresar a charlar los dos solos en la sala.

Ajusté mi corbata, mientras el acomodaba sus doradas hebras, nos dimos un beso rápido y salimos del edificio, caminamos dos cuadras al azar, para que luego él se girara hacía mi.

-¿A dónde vamos,_baby_?

-No sé… Todo depende que quieras hacer.

-Te diría que fuéramos al hotel… Pero como el caballero que soy, y como la dama que eres no podría llevarte ahí.-respondió sonriente.

Lo miré divertido, si no hubiese tanta gente en las calles de Londres le hubiera dado un beso. Ya han pasado dos o tres meses desde que el me confesara que me amaba, aunque no le respondí igual por pena y pudor, besé sus labios mientras le reclamaba que se había tardado mucho en decírmelo.

-Vamos… a mi casa...-Respondí, sin embargo me di cuenta que no estábamos tan cerca como hubiese esperado. No podíamos regresar por el automóvil de Alfred o el mío, ir era arriesgarse a encontrarse con un pervertido francés que preguntaría él porque hemos dejado el portafolio, porque la tardanza, y el ¿Dónde demonios estaban? con acento libidinoso.

-_Yeah, I follow you._

-_Well… __First, we should board the underground…and…_-Me detuve calculando las estaciones, y que tan cercano quedaría a mi hogar.

-_Underground?_...-Susurró él, quedando pensativo, luego bajó la mirada y miro la punta de sus brillosos zapatos.

-_Yes…oh!, the subway_.- Respondí yo, sonriendo al recordar las variaciones que ese tipo había hecho para nombrar las cosas en su casa.

-Yeah…-Alzó el rostro mirándome dulcemente. -_Go_…

A paso rápido me dirigí a la estación más próxima, mientras Alfred iba detrás de mí girando la cabeza y mirando lo que las calles londinenses le ofrecían. Como había terminado la hora del lunch las cafeterías estaban medio vacías y tranquilas, aunque las esquinas olían aun a pescado y papas.

Bajamos las escaleras, compré dos pasajes, y por decisión de Alfred tomamos el último vagón del convoy, por extraño que pareciera, no había nadie, así que nos sentamos en el fondo.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas y el tren ingreso al túnel sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, Alfred jalo mi rostro, volviendo a besarme como si la caminata en las frescas calles de mi casa no le hubieran bajado la calentura. Correspondí, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, e incómodamente abría mis piernas para sentarme en las de Alfred, el movimiento anormal del tren hacía que mi entrepierna se frotara maravillosamente en la suya.

-_I want have sex with you... here_

-Estás loco…-Contesté mirando sus labios que ahora estaban rojizos y húmedos.-No vamos a hacerlo en el _tube_, es… sucio…Además, dijiste que si no íbamos al hotel era para no exhibirme, idiot…

-_Please…_

Acaricié sus mejillas, mientras hacía el conteo de las estaciones, más o menos, teníamos treinta minutos hasta que llegáramos a _White City_…Recé porque nadie subiera a ese vagón, y acepté moviendo la cabeza.

_**Holborn**_

Se escucha la próxima estación, regresé a mi asiento y esperamos que el tren se detuviera, mientras lentamente acercaba mi mano al miembro aun debajo del pantalón de mi amante. Alfred entrecierra los ojos y reprime un gemido. Comiencé a acariciar aun sobre la tela mientras fijé la mirada a la puerta del vagón, que suerte, nadie sube.

El tren vuelve a marchar, y apenas se oscureció, bajé la cremallera de mi americano, para comenzar a sacar su miembro, miró sus brillantes zafiros, para sonreirle, luego me pongo de rodillas frente a él y comienzo a masturbarlo a dos manos.

Alfred dirige su mirada a la ventana, a la par que contiene su respiración, entonces, cuando estoy a punto de tocar su espina con mi boca, notó que la velocidad del convoy disminuye.

_**Tottenham**_

Me levanté, sacudiendo mis rodillas y volviendo a mi asiento, mientras Alfred solo tapa su cintura con un saco, tratando de enfocar su mirada perdida y normalizar su respiración, se abren las puertas, nadie –gracias a Dios- sube.

Apenas cierra, y sin esperar que avance, Alfred me besa salvajemente, mientras espera a que descienda de nuevo a su miembro

Bajé tembloroso, lentamente, arrodillado descubro del saco su pene, esta erguido y húmedo. Paso mi lengua varias veces, hasta que por fin me animo y lo engullo todo, mordisqueo suavemente la punta, mientras enrollo mi lengua aun dentro, me sostengo de los muslos de mi amante, mientras este se lleva una mano a los labios y la otra a mis cabellos.

-Arthur…

-Mmmm?

-_I-it… feels good_…

Bajé la mirada apenado, y aun con su pene en mi boca traté de esbozar una sonrisa.

Siento como Alfred comienza a mover sus caderas, como si no pudiera contenerse durante más tiempo, apresuro el paso del acto, y el comienza a gemir sin mucho pudor…

Sin embargo notamos que la velocidad del tren disminuye.

_**Oxford Circus**_

-_Fuck!_

_-Shit…_

Presuroso cubre su pene, mientras yo regreso a mi lugar y limpió mi boca, ambos temblorosos dirigimos la mirada a la puerta, el impaciente y frustrado por el orgasmo contenido, yo por la excitación y sensación dolorosa que se centra en mi entrepierna.

Nos miramos durante un par de segundo, sonreímos apenados y lujuriosos.

Dios debe de estar de un jodido humor, o ha temblado tan fuerte que todo el mundo a muerto, y los que quedan por temor no usan el_tube_, porque tampoco en esta estación sube nadie.

De nuevo en marcha, me siento en sus piernas, abriéndome yo mismo la cremallera, tomo mi miembro, acariciándome precipitosamente.

-Creí que no te gustaba ser exhibicionista.

-_Shut up, idiot…_

El aprovecha para besarme en el cuello, desabrochándome algunos botones de la camisa, aun con la corbata en el cuello, sigue pasando su lengua en mi pecho. Respondo como me es posible, desde que era un niño y le enseñe a besar, siempre se mostraba caprichoso, pidiendo más y siempre tratando de dar más… I love it…

-_Make love… now_…-Ruego, mientras siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda y bajar poco a poco a mi trasero.

-Yeah…

Alfred besa mi frente.

Está pensando su siguiente jugada, está mirando fijamente mis ojos… Tomó mi mano, para besarla, luego dos de mis dedos son guiados a su boca.

-Prepárate… tu mismo…

_-I-idiot… ah..._- Es demasiado tarde, mi americano ya ha llevado mis dedos a mi entrada, totalmente apenado y tembloroso, meto mi índice y medio, mientras aprieto los músculos de mi interior, es tan diferente hacerlo a que el lo haga_-…I-I… can't…Aaaaah!_

Alfred ayuda a empujar, sosteniendo firmemente mi muñeca y con la mano izquierda mi cintura. No podemos perder mucho tiempo, empuja más hacía mi interior, mientras siento como mi carne se va abriendo, rápidamente. Meto, saco, abro y deslizo, aprieto mi anillo y bajo la cadera hasta que siento mi punto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!...ALFRED! –Grito, mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de mover mi mano, mientras mi estadounidense me abraza de la cintura y hunde su boca en mi cuello… siento su risa, su nariz aspirando mi aroma, disfrutando el que me de placer, mientras yo me siento morir.

_**Bond Street**_

Estando a poco de llegar al orgasmo, siento como mi dueño se ha vengado, haciendo que sacara mis dedos, estando medio consciente de mi mismo, acomodo mis pantalones, tembloroso, y cierro mi saco para evitar que alguien note la camisa semiabierta, la saliva en mi cuello…

Por dios, si alguien viera mi estado, sería imposible que no saliera corriendo por el police a acusarnos de exhibicionismo. Estaba tan lejos de mi propio estado que no me hubiese importado que mi Reina Madre me viera así… Solo quería que Alfred me tomara, como siempre lo hacía, rudo, necesitado, fuerte… pero siempre pensando en que yo también debía llegar. Hacer el amor con él era fácil –Y digo fácil porque no aplica aquí los dolores del día siguiente-, me amaba y yo lo amaba, y así lo reflejábamos a la hora del sexo, no podíamos disfrutar si sabíamos que el otro no gozaba.

Ambos tratamos de guardar compostura, y de reojo miramos hacía las puertas, confiábamos en la buena suerte que nos estaba acompañando, pero todo se vino abajo cuando un tipo llego de la mano con una chica, afortunadamente se sentaron lejos de nosotros, dándonos la espalda.

Alfred espero a que el tren avanzara antes de hacer cualquier cosa, apenas entro al túnel, el comenzó a abrochar los botones de su camisa.

-_What are you doing?_ –pregunté, demostrando mi desconcierto, tomando una de sus manos para detenerla.

-_My Darling_… Si lo que querías era evitar el exhibicionismo. No podemos, ya será en otra ocasión.

En condiciones normales hubiera sido yo el de la idea de detenernos, pero con el dolor de mi erección, y los escalofríos de mi espalda, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-No, lo quiero ahora y aquí.

-¿Estás loco? No voy a penetrarte frente a dos personas. ¿Qué pasará si alguno se enamora de tu cara llena de placer? –dijo mientras soltaba una de sus escandalosas sonrisas.

-No… me importa… quiero hacer esto, en verdad…

Alfred tomó mi barbilla, acercándome a su rostro para besar mi frente. Asintió con un ligero movimiento. Se detuvo un momento, imagino para pensar en la posición que podríamos hacer para no resultar tan llamativos, abandonó su asiento, para solo recargar su espalda en el mientras se acomodaba en el vibrante suelo, mientras me acercaba en su regazo, descubriendo lo necesario y abriendo mis piernas rápidamente. Sin nada más que decir, tomo mi cadera, para penetrarme rápidamente.

Lleve mis manos a la boca, para cubrir mi huraño grito, mientras el echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y arremetía sin esperar. Teníamos poco tiempo, así que Alfred debía embestir fuertemente, mientras yo ayudaba moviéndome a la par.

No tardamos más de medio minuto para comenzar a gemir en la boca del otro, medida que tomamos para que no fuéramos escuchados por la pareja. Cuando tocaba mi próstata me sujetaba ariscamente de su espalda, y cuando yo contraía mis entrañas el mordía mis hombros para retenerse. Ya en casa ambos notamos todos los moretones que nos habíamos hecho, el comentó que nunca había estado tan "salvaje".

Roces constantes a mi punto, los dedos de mi Alfred en mi miembro, y su boca calmando mis ardores fueron totalmente necesarios para sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo. Abracé fuertemente su cuello y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Me acerqué tembloroso a su cuello.

-_I can't more_… -confesé a susurros.

-_Me too_… -dijo apenas escuchándose.

Entonces lo sentí, su caliente semen llenó y separó mis entrañas, mientras mordía sus labios para evitar el grito. Aquello hizo que terminara, comenzando a contraer mi entrada a deleite de mi amante, terminé en nuestros vientres.

_**Marble Arch**_

Tambaleantes aun por el orgasmo, nos levantamos, tratando de no llamar la atención, mirando hacia atrás notamos que la pareja dormía, teníamos una jodida suerte de los mil demonios.

Abrochamos botones y subimos cremalleras, con el saco en el brazo, cubriendo las manchas de mi orgasmo, salimos de la mano, sin importarnos cuantas estaciones faltaban para llegar a casa.

-_We're crazy_… -dije, mientras me recargaba en la pared, dejándome resbalar y sentándome adolorido en el suelo de la estación.

-You were great.- sonrió Alfred de pie, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en el saco-. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, _honey_.

-_Idiot_…

Me tendió la mano, y sin soltarme, nos dirigimos a la salida, sin mover del lugar los sacos jamás.

-Que hagas eso… por mí, es lo que más amo de ti.-dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-_I love you… too_…-contesté, sin notar que caminábamos de la mano.

La próxima vez, tomaremos un jodido taxi.

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
